


Team Hawkeye

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Team Hawkeye

They are a family.   
They are a team.  
Two archers and a dogs.  
All broken in some way.  
They are team Hawkeye.  
People who never miss their targets and marks.  
They watch their friends backs.  
They are mentor and protégé.   
Always helping people.   
Protecting the world in a small way.


End file.
